<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Bite by ArtisticAnimeThot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271195">Love Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot'>ArtisticAnimeThot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IwaOi Zombie Apocalypse Au where Oikawa gets bit protecting Iwaizumi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iwa Chan. Why are you crying?” Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa in disbelief.<br/>“Stupid Stipid Tooru.” Iwaizumi huffed hitting Oikawa’s chest. “Why?” <br/>“I didn’t want you to get hurt Hajime.” Oikawa whispered slowly brushing his hand over Iwaizumi’s cheek with a smile. Iwaizumi gently grabbed onto Oikawa’s wrist he could feel the tears forming in his eyes.<br/>“Don’t cry Iwa Chan. It was bound to happen eventually.” Oikawa replied with a smile tilting his head to the side to get a better view of Iwaizumi. It amazed Iwazumi how positive Oikawa could be in his last moments. Oikawa intertwined his hand with Iwaizumi’s and smiled.<br/>Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He wispered. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on Oikawas hand and nodded.<br/>“Everyday.” Hajime replied with a broken smile.<br/>“Well you are. To bad I never got to marry you. You would’ve looked beautiful barring my children.” Iwaizumi squinted his nose. <br/>“Please don’t leave me Oikawa.” Iwaizumi wispered. “I can’t loose someone else close to me. W-We already lost Makki and Mattsun not you too please.” What Iwaizumi didn’t know is Oikawa had already tooken his last breath and drifted into an endless sleep leaving Iwaizumi all alone.<br/>Iwaizumi stared down in disbelief as he saw Oikawa’s lifeless body underneath him.<br/>“.....”<br/>“Oikawa? Please...” Hot tears streamed down Iwaizumi’s face as he tried reviving Oikawa. Hitting the taller males chest repeatedly. <br/>“Kawa. No...” Iwaizumi fell on top of Oikawa’s lifeless body and cried. He was gone. His Oikawa was gone. And it was his fault.<br/>How did he not see the zombie before Oikawa jumped in-front of him and took the bite? Why did he do that? Why did Oikawa risk his life for him? Why was he all alone again? <br/>Iwaizumi sat by Oikawa’s body and cried knowing there was nothing he could do now to get him back. He’d have to walk this fucked Ik world alone now. He promised himself that one day he’d finish off all the zombies. Even if he died trying. And that he did. He took his last breath in battle bashing out with a zombie before falling to defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>